


Beginnings

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurse and Celeste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

"Now, we're going to start you on a new medication," Diane says, and reels off the name. "Don't be surprised if you get a headache or nausea, but it should ease the pain. How does that sound, Celeste?"

"Excellent," Celeste says.


End file.
